Gislewiki talk:Community Portal
Knick-knack category? There are some articles and articles-to-come that don't really write themselves into any category / categories. These articles include Steampunk (inspiration), Gisle and Copyright Law (collection of references and sum-up), DRM, EP and Electronica (not completely directly of Gisle, but rather music overall)... the list goes on. Since the idea would be not to create this into a wiki of music in general, I think these articles should be filed under as little categories as we can. I can just come up with no name(s) for it/them. Any ideas? --Sysrq868 11:08, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :What about names such as "sidenotes", "gisle-related", "intrests of gisle" or something along that line? Atlefren 12:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::"Insipiration and Interests" + "Music Biz". How's that? Is the word 'biz' too unencyclopedic? --Sysrq868 07:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) March goals Can i propose a monthly goal, for instance the goal for March will be to create all the tracks for The B Vault. ' Sunderland ' 22:21, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Otherwise good, but as we are over halfway with The B Vault tracks, I'm going to suck The Shadow Vault in too. Let's try to do both vaults within March! --Sysrq868 06:51, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::Congratiulations to us all for reaching (almost) all the 2008 goals in may ! -Atlefren 11:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::Party at your place? :P :::The category tree goal is just there as a friendly reminder, a virtual PostIt note if you will, to make someone (mainly me, but anyone's welcome to do it for me) do it some day. It could be much worse, but it could be a hint better too; it's certainly not a top priority, as people probably shouldn't be navigating through the category view in the first place. :::Now back to celebrations. À votre santé! --Sysrq868 18:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Live shows Do you think we should list Ugress live shows as individual articles? Although no spectators of the recent USA gig are here to write about it on the wiki, there's enough material on the blog about it. There are problems, if we are to list them all on one page; it will eventually become huge. Furthermore, as albums aren't released every other day, our article count is pretty impending. Live gigs could spruce this up a notch. If we should do this, there should be an uniform format the articles should be named, informing straight away the project, date and location. Comments, suggestions, what do you think? --Sysrq868 19:53, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I would suggest having the event name and date, for instance "Ugress gig on February 28th 2008, in the Spark Music Festival, Minnesota, USA." would be Spark Music Festival 28/1/2008 Ugress live show. ' Sunderland ' 20:04, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::After consideration, I think the best approach would be to create a new namespace for the live shows called "Live show" (or simply "Live", should no spaces be allowed; confirmed, it is possible), and file the live articles with a format such as :::Live show:Ugress, Feb 28th 2008 ::Thoughts? --Sysrq868 10:27, 7 April 2008 (UTC)